The present invention relates to a method, assembly and an apparatus for use in joining together a plurality of separate panels in an expeditious manner which enhances the sealing integrity of the assembled panels.
There are a number of techniques for joining and sealingly connecting structural wall panels together so as to construct a wide variety of prefabricated or field erected partitions and enclosures. Exemplary descriptions of known approaches are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,512,819; 3,640,039; 3,729,889; 3,780,481; 3,972,167; 4,754,587 and 4,823,531.
For instance, air conditioning units utilize a plurality of panels which are joined together to maintain an airtight and fluid-tight compartment which houses air handling components. Typically in such constructions, the panels are made of light-weight insulated material and are joined together along their longitudinal edges by connector apparatus. Since air conditioning equipment housings typically operate at either a positive or negative atmospheric pressure, it is necessary to provide some type of seal to prevent not only air but moisture leakage as well through the joints between the adjacent panels.
Many attempts have been made for ensuring the sealing of such joints. Generally, such sealing is effected by applying a sealing material to the connector apparatus along the junction lines between it and the panel members. While this approach has served adequately, nevertheless there are ongoing attempts to improve upon airtight and watertight seals, especially with the newer types of air conditioning units which use significantly higher differential pressures that tend to worsen air and moisture leakage problems.
Another known approach for joining insulated panels is described in FIG. 1 which illustrates a reinforced H-member 1 having a pair of separate insulating panels 2 joined thereto. Each panel 2 is received between a pair of flange members 3 which have inwardly turned ridges or stops 4 upon which are seated edges of the panels 2. A suitable flowable sealant material, for example, caulking (not shown) is applied to the stops which contact panel edges to provide for a seal against moisture and air leakage. While such an approach serves adequately, there are nevertheless shortcomings with the sealing, such as the sealant migrating to voids in the connector apparatus away from the stops as well as the joints being susceptible to rivers of fluid (i.e., air with entrained moisture) causing sweating of the joints. Moreover, such leakage causes some pressure drop which over, for example, a 200 foot unit becomes significant. Thus, there is a continuing need to provide for an even more effective air and moisture barrier as well as a desire to further enhance the ease and reliability of applying the sealant material to the connector apparatus.